Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic devices can be programmed to perform many tasks in a detailed manner, or can be programmed in a general manner and then a specific implementation of a task can be determined based on environment or objects available to the robotic device. The robotic device may utilize an audio feedback technique to inform humans nearby of an action or an intent of the robotic device, such as to inform of future actions that the robotic device intends to perform. However, auditory comments may be undesirable in some instances.